Prohibidos los sitios altos
by BlackGSS
Summary: [POV Sherlock] Una azotea. Tres corazones. Una decisión que cambiará la vida de todos los presentes ¿Cuál saldrá mal parado? Slash. Johnlock. [Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"]


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, hace tiempo no escribía una historia sobre ambos... Y no sé cómo, me imaginé una situación parecida y bueno... Así surgió todo.**

**_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street" [_**_Mi primera aportación *cof cof*_**_]_**

**Disclaimer: **Como todos debéis suponer, todos los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen en éste caso a la versión moderna de Sherlock Holmes de la BBC y a los horribles sin corazón hacia mí: Steven Moffat y a Mark Gattis.

**¡Espero os guste! **

* * *

Paciente.

Expectante.

Una batalla que solo tendría ocasión una vez más, una última vez, un último momento decisivo en la vida de todos los presentes.

Todo o nada.

Ganar o perder.

El viento azotó mis rizos de forma violenta, pero sostuve la mirada, como si tuviese alguna posibilidad, como si no supiese lo que iba a pasar a continuación, amenazando a quien tenía enfrente. Aquel silencio parecía decir más que todos los meses que había esperado una maldita respuesta por parte de John, como su perfecta declaración.

"-John.- Le llamé caminando por la calle junto a él y su entonces prometida, ambos suspiraron, pero acogió mi mirada rápidamente curioso.- Rompe tu compromiso con Mary.- Le pedí sin más."

Aún recordaba la cara de espanto que había puesto al decir aquellas palabras y la atónita de Mary, hubiese sonreído ahora mismo de no ser por la delicada situación en la que estaba.

"-¡¿Sherlock!?- Gritó en mitad de la calle, pude notar perfectamente como apretó aún más la mano que se agarraban.

- Quiero que estés conmigo.- Fue lo siguiente que pude decir antes de que probablemente me llevase un puñetazo."

Hacía ya tantos meses…

Parpadeé lentamente. Tantos meses…

Nunca había creído mis palabras hasta ése día, aquella misma tarde, le besé frente a Mary. Sin más. Me mandó al diablo y claro, yo siempre soy sincero. ¿Por qué debería de haberle mentido? Me comía por dentro ver que John mostraba atención por otra persona que no fuese yo. De forma egoísta lo quise para mí en algún momento de mi regreso.

"- Sherlock… Estoy muy confundido.- Tembló dentro de mis brazos semanas más tarde. Debí de sentirme culpable, pero no me importó que le engañase a su futura esposa conmigo, no me importaba, porque él y yo sabíamos lo que yo quería.

- Déjala John, ven conmigo.- Volví a repetir con serenidad, con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo vertiginoso."

Tomé aire con cuidado. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de John. No pude decir nada. Por primera vez estaba sin palabras. Completamente desamparado bajo unas nubes grisáceas que no mejoraban nada.

Y a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido en aquellos últimos meses… Sabía qué iba a suceder. Lo hice todo, pero siempre supe, que no sería suficiente.

Algo rugía dentro de mí, pero me mantenía sereno, solo desafiando al otro lado de aquella azotea –que tantos recuerdos le traería a John- a la fuerte Mary que a pesar de todo, había continuado luchando por John y sus sentimientos por él. Admirable.

¿Por qué no me retiraba? Era simple, aún en la derrota, me iría con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso de mi apellido. Orgulloso de haber luchado hasta el final.

John dio un paso hacia el frente y ambos nos movimos, Mary se dirigió hacia mí, colocándonos hombro contra hombro, mirando a John únicamente. Se detuvo tras aquello, parecía no poder continuar caminando.

Miré aquellos ojos verdes, una última vez. No me miraban directamente, pero no me hizo falta. Dejé deleitarme unos instantes antes de que prosiguiese caminando.

Sentía reales cuervos alimentándose de mi estómago. La garganta seca, realmente seca. Parpadeé con parsimonia. Apreté la mandíbula. El aire meció ésta vez mis rizos con cariño. Lentamente notaba algo golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo, algo que si quiera yo podía descifrar.

Lo peor de todo.

No creía que John supiese exactamente lo que me hacía, lo que me había hecho.

Ahora mismo, deseaba despertar, aquello solo podía ser una pesadilla de mal gusto. Miles de voces se agolpaban en mi mente, gritándome que me marchase, que huyese como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Gritándome que aquello sería un fin. Que aquello había acabado. Aún más fuerte me atosigaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Yo lo sabía, aunque mi mente pensase que no.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

Cada paso de John sobre el apedreado en nuestra dirección, sin ningún punto fijo, era un puñetazo en el estómago. Una triste sonrisa desaparecida en la comisura de mis labios. Un pequeño cosquilleo de alerta por mis antebrazos. El bello de mi nuca erizado. Una pistola amenazante en mi sien.

- Aquí viene.- Susurré en un suave murmuro cerrando lentamente los ojos. Pude notar sin si quiera necesitar mirarla, cómo la mujer que tenía a la derecha me miró algo confundida pero en seguida miró hacia el frente.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres latidos.

Cuatro latidos.

Ahí apareció.

La triste sonrisa que habían contenido mis amargas comisuras.

No abrí los ojos.

Los mantuve cerrados.

No me hizo falta abrirlos.

Había contado sus pasos, la coordinación de sus caderas al moverse. Sabía el ritmo que seguían sus piernas.

Apreté el puño de la mano contraria a la que daba mi hombro con el de Mary. Mis uñas clavándose en mi piel. Sangrando ligeramente.

Dejando que sangrase lentamente, que el dolor se diluyese.

No pude abrir los ojos todavía.

"_Yo nunca me equivoco_." Sonreí aún más alentado por aquel hecho. Escuché un suave beso de alivio.

Mis labios estaban vacíos, enfadados, resignados.

Sería momento de moverme, pero de algún modo, y a pesar de que ya lo había tenido asumido.

Había perdido.

Mi cuerpo aún no se lo creía. Aún no había aprendido a sentir, ¿cómo iba a ganar?

No sabía por qué me sentía así. Había dado lo mejor de mí. Era imposible haber hecho más. Debería de estar satisfecho de que si quiera hubiese dudado entre ella o yo, pero mi mente no lo veía igual ahora mismo. Solo era una burda excusa que no sé cómo siquiera se me ocurrió que valdría con ella.

En algún momento, mi mente había pensado que volvería a por mí.

Probablemente eso no era lo que más notaba que ardía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Si no haber estado tan cerca de conseguirlo… tan cerca… teniendo tanto que decir… y verle alejándose sin poder correr a detenerlo. Para nunca saber, qué es lo que podría haber sido si siquiera me hubiese dado una oportunidad, porque solo había intentado… Agaché la cabeza un instante.

Sonreí de nuevo irracionalmente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que me miraba el ojiverde, probablemente sobrecogido y anonadado. Erguí mi rostro, sin dejar que viese mi debilidad. No me había hecho falta en ningún momento abrir los ojos parar saber aquello, para saberlo incluso antes de que comenzase a marchar hacia ellos.

Por fin, conseguí que mis piernas avanzaran unos pasos, una ligera lágrima cayó furtiva por mi virgen mejilla, quizás se activaron solas para que nadie pudiese verla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba reprimiendo aquella lágrima? ¿De qué servía? Una segunda comenzó a caer por mi rostro. Y una tercera. La cuarta se derramó dentro de mi boca, tenía un sabor dulzón y salado.

¿Con que a veces el mejor camino era dejar a tus sentimientos hacer todo el trabajo? Exhaló de forma corta por la nariz. Cuando encontrase a Lestrade lo iba a mandar derecho a ver a su hermano, que en cuanto se enterase del consejo que me había dado lo mandaría a asesinar, y juraba en aquel momento que después lo mataría con sus propias manos, aunque probablemente yo también acabase muerto, como ya lo estaba ahora, por seguir los consejos, del segundón del "Doctor Amor."

- No hables.- Murmuré en un suave hilo de voz neutro, aún cerca de ellos. Aún esnifando el dulce aroma de John. Consiguiendo que no viese a través de mis palabras mis cristalinas lágrimas, aquello sí que no lo permitiría.

Una sola razón para quedarme.

Si me diese solo una razón para quedarme, giraría y echaría a correr hacia él. Quería que hablase. Desearía que lo hiciese. Quemaría todo si hiciese falta. Saltaría de nuevo por ésa estúpida azotea para volver a revivir aquello. Retaría a Moriarty a salir fuera de su propia tumba y luchar conmigo, de nuevo a vida o muerte.

Una sola razón.

Solo necesitaba eso.

- Si no es para darme una razón para el desastre, no hables.- Terminé mi frase sin que pudiese escucharlo, sin permitirle la oportunidad de hacerlo, casi percibí a John tratando de hablar junto a ella.

Pero yo continué caminando hacia la puerta. Dejando a la pareja allí, sin poder escuchar nada.

Si iba a ser un adiós, prefería no oírlo.

- ¡John!- El grito de Mary me perforó los tímpanos de pronto, haciéndome voltear casi de inmediato ante tal alarma.

El alma se cayó a mis pies. Mis ojos se abrieron como cuencas, y eché a correr sin pensar hacia él, llegando hasta la altura de Mary. ¿Qué demonios…

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- Espeté sin aliento, levantando un brazo para detener a la mujer tras él.

- Sherlock… No puedo.- Escuché un ligero gemido que me atizó el corazón.

- John, bájate de ahí, por amor de dios.- Dije inmediatamente sin si quiera detenerme a hacerlo, tenía toda mi mente en estado de shock, no podía ver lo que creía.

- ¿Cómo se siente el verme aquí arriba?- Me quedé un segundo sin respiración, con el pecho ardiendo a pinchazos ocasionados por tal imagen y tales palabras.

Subido a aquel saliente que separaba el vacío con la burda azotea en la que se situaban. La vida con la muerte. Literalmente.

- John, ¡por favor! ¡Bájate de ahí de una vez!- Nublado. La mente se me nubló completamente. No por dios, no por favor… Pude ver cómo dio un pequeño paso, quedándose justo en el límite del saliente. Estuve a punto de comenzar a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

- ¿Te sentiste bien mintiéndome?- Preguntó en un ligero susurro, sintiendo todo el miedo que probablemente él había sentido por mí años antes. No podía ser… John, por favor… Tú no.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté con lágrimas a punto de ceder al imaginar a John aventándose al vacío.- No me dejes solo.- Pedí frunciendo el ceño, apretando tanto los labios que se formaron una fuerte y delgada línea en el rostro, sin poderme reprimir.

- Jamás te dejaría solo Sherlock…- Otro ligero gimoteo. Alcé la mirada hacia su pelo, meciéndose con fuerza, preparando a mi corazón para lo siguiente peor. Vaya mesecitos para el pobre.

- De acuerdo.- Asentí tragando saliva decido, di un paso, siendo agarrado por la propia Mary. No me hizo falta mucha fuerza para de un movimiento brusco apartarla de mí y continuar mi camino.

Subí junto a él. Volvía a sentir el mismo miedo irracional de aquel día. De nuevo porque él pudiese sufrir daño.

- Si tú te vas a tirar, yo me tiraré, así ninguno se quedará solo.- Hablé seguro, mirando hacia abajo. Toda la avenida circulaba sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo aquí arriba, ajenos a nosotros. Abrí ligeramente los brazos para dejar que ondease mi gabardina cerrando los ojos, con expresión seria pero relajada en mi rostro.

- ¡Sherlock!- Gritó mi nombre, tratando de hacerme retroceder, pero lo agarré con fuerza por miedo a que cayese, un acto reflejo.

- Yo ya lo hice una vez.- Respondí ejerciendo una fuerte presión en sus brazos.- Perdería menos que tú si lo hiciese, si quiera me importaría.- Añadí con claridad y sinceridad, era cierto, si John estaba con Mary, no me importaría, no me quedaba nada aquí, si quiera el estúpido de Mycroft, que sería al último que contaría como "algo".- Así que, tú decides, o nos damos un paseíto con destino al suelo asegurado, o bajas de aquí conmigo y prosigues tu productiva vida.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste tanto tiempo Sherlock?- Comenzó a llorar. Sin más. Abrí los ojos de par en par, su cuerpo cedía ante el mío, estupefacto, tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas para sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer.

- Ya te pedí perdón.- Murmuré con voz quedada sintiéndolo entre mis brazos, de una forma u otra, aunque ambos cayésemos al vacío, me sentía completo, satisfecho.

- No, nunca lo hiciste.- Sus lágrimas hacían destrozos en mí, nunca lo había visto llorar, aunque sabía que él si lo había hecho anteriormente, y por mi persona una de las mayores veces. Sonreí de forma idiota un segundo, tenía razón.

- Lo siento.- Retrocedí una pierna, dejando de hacer fuerza sobre su cuerpo, pudiendo de éste modo sostener su peso cuando lo dejé terminar de caer sobre mí para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien… Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sus lágrimas manchaban el pecho de mi gabardina, pero no me importaba. Alcé una de mis manos para acariciarle el pelo con cuidado, ya estaba aquí… Ya estaba a salvo... Un sollozo ahogado se comenzó a escuchar debajo de ellos.

- Mary te está esperando…- Y aunque hubiese dado toda mi vida por continuar de aquel modo… La cruda realidad se rompió como un cristal en sus narices, clavándome los trozos puntiagudos y dolorosos.

- Aún no ha elegido.- Habló por fin la mujer con el rostro enterrado en lágrimas.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo había dicho?

- Aunque creo que ya lo hizo.- Continuó hablando con amargura, nos miraba con rabia y dolor.

Espera, ¿qué…?

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. No dijo nada más. Simplemente se marchó mientras John parecía ir calmándose poco a poco.

- ¿John?- Confundido. Totalmente confundido, ¿qué narices estaba pasando?- Bajemos de aquí.- Fue lo único racional que hice antes de pedirle una explicación, sin duda, aún no entendía nada.- ¿Por qué diablos te subiste ahí? A ti nadie te estaba extorsionando para que lo hicieses.- Acusé con el ceño fruncido, vaya idiota.

- Yo al menos no me he suicidado y he fingido mi muerte.- Absorbió agüilla por la nariz retirándose un par de lágrimas con la yema de los dedos bajo mi atenta mirada, y creó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras alzó finalmente sus ojos hacia mí.- Deberías de estar agradecido, ¿qué se siente?

Alcé una ceja apretando la mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de aventarlo fuera de la azotea yo mismo y ser él a quien matase y no a Lestrade. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Acaso aquello era para devolverle lo que le hizo? ¿Agradecido?

- John, tengo ganas de matarte.- Admití notando mis venas palpitantes, realmente con ganas de matarlo.- Tenía que haberte dejado caer.

- Si quieres…- Desvió la mirada hacia donde habíamos estado antes.

- Ni se te ocurra, ya creo haber descubierto tu trastorno suicida, no quiero volver a repetirlo.- Me quejé sintiendo un escalofrío, desde luego que no quería volver a repetirlo ni pensar si quiera en ello.

- ¿Entonces…?- Pareció dudar un segundo. Cruzó sus ojos con los míos de forma rápida. Ahogué un ligero gemido de sorpresa dentro de mi garganta.

De imprevisto. Sus manos volaron a las solapas de mi gabardina sin previo aviso. Tiró de mí. Sorprendido, mi cuerpo aun así no opuso resistencia. Sus labios sellaron los míos de forma violenta, abrupta, llenos de pequeñas necesidades y angustia.

Aún no me creí aquello, si quiera pude corresponderlo con tanta rapidez. ¿John me…? Encorvado hacia él levanté mis manos hacia ambos lados de su cabeza con prisa, apretando su cabeza contra la mía, mi boca contra la suya, sin moverlas, solo quería sentir que aquel roce ahora me pertenecía, ahora y siempre. El calor de sus mejillas calmó la impetuosidad de las mías.

- Confío en ti Sherlock… Como me vuelvas a abandonar…- Susurró dentro de mis labios, consiguiendo que la piel de mi nuca se erizase con un solo soplido.

- Volví para quedarme John.- Respondí con la respiración agitada, tremendamente agitada.- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a subirte a un sitio alto.- Sonreí sin si quiera premeditarlo, de forma idiota, sincera, alzando levemente las cejas.

- ¿Ya vamos a empezar?- Rió de nuevo a expensas de mis labios, tan cerca, tan suavemente, había echado de menos ésa risa penetrando mis oídos, sí.

- Tú me has elegido, te toca aguantarte.- Me encogí de hombros mirándolo fijamente, borrando mi sonrisa, pero sin poder ocultar la felicidad que mi rostro albergaba ante tal hecho, felicidad era poco. Me alegré por primera vez de haberme equivocado de alguna manera.

- Siempre te elegí Sherlock, desde el principio.- Murmuró subiendo sus manos hacia mi pelo para juntar ambas frentes, cerró los ojos y mi corazón latió de un júbilo, antes desconocido. Bueno, al menos no comparable al de resolver un caso extremadamente difícil, esto extrañamente era mejor. Y realmente era cierto. Siempre me había elegido si me paraba a pensarlo.

- Siento no haberte elegido siempre John.- Hablé suavemente, dejando mis manos aún a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin poder soltarlo, estaba ahí, de verdad.

- Un día comenzaste a hacerlo.- Respondió volviendo a mirarme directamente, separando su frente de la mía, apartando un mechón de mi frente, con mi escalofrío correspondiente al sentir su tacto.- Mientras lo hagas ahora… No me importa Sherlock.- Sonrió. Irremediablemente sonreí esperando receptivo de nuevo sus labios.

Él sabía perfectamente que había sido la única persona que había despertado a este trozo de mí, antes si quiera imaginado, que era la dueña de esto…

Y que sería la dueña de esto siempre, _pues incluso en la muerte, ya supo que seguiría siéndolo._

* * *

**¡Uah! Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Hace mucho que no escribía sobre ésta pareja y estaba un poco desengrasada y encima lo hice a prisa y corriendo en ésta tarde, pues se me cerraba el plazo... ¡No me lo toméis en cuenta!**

**Os espero en las reviews como siempre mis queridxs Sherlockeds.**

**¡Un saludito y hasta pronto!**


End file.
